The Tale of Wendy Dare
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: AU of the 2003 movie. What if things were different? What if details were changed? What if there was no Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling or Lost Boys, but instead there were only Lost Girls and their leader, the infamous Wendy Dare and her Pixie friend, Terence and only the Panning family with Peter, John, Michael and Annabelle Panning? How would this affect the iconic story?
1. The Girl Who Never Grew Up

_**Wendy Dare. **_

**Or**_**, the Girl Who Wouldn't Grow Up.**_

_**A/N: I don't have much to say except this was very fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Full Summary: What if things were switched around slightly? What if a few small details were changed in the universe? What if there was no Peter Pan, Tinkerbell the Pixie or Wendy Darling or Lost Boys, but instead there were only Lost **_**Girls**_** and their leader, the infamous Wendy Dare and her Pixie friend, Terence? What if there were no Darling family but the Panning family, who were made up of George and Mary Panning and their children, Peter Martin Arthur Panning, the eldest, John Samuel Panning, the second oldest and the young twins Michael George and Annabelle, or Tinker Belle, as the boys nicknamed her, who tell tales of a place called Never Land and a girl called Wendy Dare and her merry crew or Lost Girls, who they strongly believe are real. Now, **_**you**_** might not think these changes, in the grand scheme of the universe, could never change much. Well, good reader, you would be wrong, **_**very**_** wrong.**

* * *

_**All Girls Grow Up…Except One.**_

_Once Upon A Time_… Many stories start like that, don't they? Specifically fairy tales, in which a helpless girl has to wait for her Knight in Shining armour to rescue her.

And, although Peter Panning's stories began with a _Once Upon A Time_ and ended with a _Happily Ever After_, his fairy tales couldn't have been any more different.

"… And so Cinderella, although banished from her kingdom by her husband the King, had slayed the evil Captain Jeremiah Blackbeard was now the new Captain of the _Merry Weather_, which she renamed _The Glass Slipper_ soon after she had sentenced the male crew who had captured her in the first place for ransom money off the kingdom to walk the plank and began to sail the seas with her crew of strong and skilled girls she had picked up and together they fulfilled their dreams of adventure and sailed away from all things ugly and ordinary …" Peter Martin Arthur Panning decided to pause his story for the moment after hearing an almost inaudible tap at the window, but ignored it and grinned at his three younger siblings. John Samuel Panning who was ten, so was a year younger than eleven year-old Peter, and the five year-old twins Michael George and Annabelle Mary Panning, although the boys rarely called her by Annabelle, only on important occasions did they do so, but instead called her by her nickname, Tinker Belle, as she was a beautiful young girl who loved to make musical sounds with pots and pans, but with her delicate grip the usual banging sounds commonly heard from boys was instead sweet and multiple little _tinks_. Thus she was blessed with the name Tinker Belle, or Tink at other times.

The three younger siblings beamed at their brother, and together the four finished the story in perfect unison, although Michael and Tink did still say 'w' instead of 'l' in words. "Happily ever after!" Then Peter's siblings stood up and clapped, cheered and whooped as the eldest stood as well and bowed, laughing joyfully. He may have been the eldest but Peter Panning had one of the most childish, innocent exquisite imaginations in the entirety of Europe. His parents didn't entirely agree with his behaviour, even though his mother accepted it easier than his father, as he was almost a man!

He was nearing closer and closer to the age of thirteen every day and Peter never wanted to turn thirteen, because, when he did, he would be no longer be allowed to be or act like a child and would have tailored tuxedos, rules, harder and firmer education dreaded responsibilities and, the very worst of them all, the beginning of the mandatory courting of rich and respectable (although how most of these men got rich in the first was probably a lot less then respectable, Peter thinks as he sees his father get three shillings taken off his pay check, yet again) men's daughters. But he knew that doing such would mean he could help his family pay the bills. The Panning's only reason saving Grace when it came to keeping their big and roomy home in Bloomsbury was because of two things. One, it had been inherited, so the bulk of the houses cost had been paid long before they stepped into it. Two, Peter's father was an accountant at a bank in the centre of London and knew how to spread his pay check, the only source of income for the Panning's was that single pay check, perfectly. But even so, the family struggled quite a bit and it was their mother who became the saviour when they had to go to fancy functions, as her dress and suit designs, which she was able to make with money his father gave her for fabrics, were so impeccable that everyone thought they wore the latest designer fashions.

Peter shook his head of these thoughts. He was not yet thirteen and that was brilliant! He had two more years until that turmoil began he had to face his second biggest fear: moving out of Nursery. He had lived with his siblings, played and told stories and rough housed with them for his entire life, the idea all that would come to a random crash was terrifying.

John and Tink ran to the toy box and pulled out five objects. Tink pulled out a wooden sword and ocean blue headband with a multi-coloured paper feather, meant to resemble a peacock feather, stuck to the inside of it. She put on and jumped on Johns bed and watched John equip himself with a sword, pirate hat and a coat hanger he held in his left hand, which was now hidden in his pyjama sleeve, to give the coat hanger the impression of being a hook. Tink saw her brother prepared and got into a en guard position. "We meet again Cap'n Hook!" She exclaimed, glaring at her brother.

"Alas, it is always in the most awful condition, my dear Wendy Dare!" And after a few more quips the two charged at each other and Tink bounced from bed to bed, she bounced on anything that wasn't the floor to mimic flying, something the brilliant Wendy Dare could do but the traitorous Captain Hook could not. Peter and Michael joined as members of Captain Hook's crew the three finally began to fight against Tink with a few "Take that you fiend"'s and "Hee yah!"'s. After twenty minutes, Tink-or Wendy Dare for this moment in time- used her sword to send John's glasses flying across the room.

"Argh you stupid girl!" John exclaimed as he ran after them and searched. "Retreat fellow pirates! But this is not over Wendy Dare! We will find a way to make you age!" The three boys ran to the other side of the room whilst Tink cackled victoriously. She jumped up and down before landing with her legs crossed and her light brown locks bouncing on her gown covered shoulders and freckled face.

"Never will you do such thing, ya old Codfish!" She giggled.

Michael, who was much like his sister in appearance, although he was a bit taller and his face was slightly chubbier, went and sat next to her and was followed by Peter, who dragged their mothers chair over to the bed and sat in it whilst John knelt down on the floor, chuckling to himself after those events. They were quite startled when Nana, the Panning family's Newfoundland dog who was also the children's nanny, which is quite unique in itself for other people to discover but the Panning's were far too used to it by now, began to bark, but they put it down to her seeing a bird.

The night on which the extraordinary adventures of these children may be said to have begun was the night on which Nana barked at the window. But there was nothing there; not a bird or a leaf, so they forgot about it, for what troubles a grown-up will never trouble a child.

The cuck-coo clock began to chirp and the children heard the front door open and a chorus and joyful greetings.

It was about now that Michael was being forced to have a bath by Nana and he, like every time, tried to out run her in the nude and he, like _every_ time, failed and landed with a splash, causing the other children to laugh happily.

* * *

After Michael was suitable and dressed, the children descended down the stairs and greeted the Aunt Millicent the way their mother had them practicing all afternoon. Soon they were singing and laughing whilst George Panning played upbeat tunes on his piano.

There never was a happier, simpler family. Mr. Panning was the banker who knew the cost of everything, even a hug. Mrs. Panning was the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury, with a sweet mocking mouth that had one kiss on it that neither a man nor boy could ever get, only a woman, though there it was, perfectly conspicuous on the right-hand corner. And sometimes there was Aunt Millicent, who thought a dog for a nurse lowered the whole tone of the neighbourhood.

"Bravo, George, bravo." Aunt Millicent smiled.

"Peter's turn." John informed the small crown.

"Peter must tell a story." Tink and Michael said.

"Cecco, who carved his name on the governor at Goa." John offered.

"Noodler, with his hands on backwards." Tink joined in, twisting her hands as far as they would go for effect.

"Heavens!" The older woman gasped.

"Hook!" Michael exclaimed giddily.

"Hook?" Aunt Millicent questioned.

John decided to give his input. "Hook, whose eyes turn red as he _guts_ you," he acted the motion out on himself.

"Upon my soul, how children are educated nowadays!" Aunt Millicent exclaimed, a hint of horror in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I am not learned at all, Aunt, but I do know a thing or two about pirates. My unfulfilled ambition is to write a great novel in three parts about my adventures. "

"What adventures?" The Aunt asked.

"I've yet to have them, but they will be perfectly thrilling." Peter grinned as he ran a hand through his golden brown hair.

"But child, novelists are not highly thought of in good society. And there is nothing so difficult to marry as a novelist." Aunt Millicent argued in a kind tone

"Marry?" The four siblings asked, in unison with their father.

"But Aunt, Wendy's not yet thirteen." Mrs Panning said, seeming to lose her composure for a moment.

"Walk towards me, dear, that I may appraise you." Aunt Millicent said.

"Go on, walk to your aunt. Stand up straight." Mr Panning urged to Peter.

"Turn around..." He did as he was told. "Oh yes, it's quite as I expected. Peter possesses his father's chin." She smiled and turned her eyes to Tink and sighed happily. "Oh my darling Annabelle, I cannot wait for you to become a woman, oh the excitement you shall feel the day you first notice your kiss." The children's mother and aunt got a far-away look in their eyes simultaneously, so they did not notice Tink's face contort into one of disgust; she dreaded growing up.

"A kiss?" Michael asked, the term unfamiliar to him.

"Like Mother's kiss?" John slowly asked, unsure.

"A hidden kiss." Aunt Millicent agreed.

"But what is it for?" Tink asked, her voice a light mix of curiosity, confusion and fear.

"It is for the greatest adventure of all. They that find it have slipped in and out of heaven." Aunt Millicent said dreamily.

"Find what?" Peter asked, curious. Did they find treasure? A pirate ship?

"The one the kiss belongs to." Peter frowned slightly. That sounded boring in comparison to what he thought._ Really _boring

"My Peter, a man." Mrs Pannings face softened and Peter's father beamed with pride.

Aunt Millicent smiled at him gently. "Almost a man. He must spend less time with his brothers, and more time with me and my husband. He must have his own room, a young man's room."

"Leave the nurs-" Michael began in a horrified tone before Tink slapped her hand over his mouth.

The Aunt turned her gaze on the father and cleared her throat. "George, the son of a clerk cannot hope to marry as well as that of a manager. You must attend more parties; make small talk with your superiors at the bank. Wit is very fashionable at the moment." Aunt Millicent told him sternly.

"Wit." George said with a dry throat and hoarse voice as he then began to drain his glass.

Soon the children were sent to bed, for the adults had serious discussions to have.

* * *

**_Later that night- Peter's P.O.V_**

I dreamt of Never Land, as I did most nights, and that I was there with Michael, Tink and John. But I felt odd. Well, my real self, not my dream self. I was certain I was being watched and… tickled?

I slowly came into conscious and rubbed my hands on my first to make the tickling irritation go away and began to open my eyes, which went wide when I saw a girl, maybe a year older than me, _hovering_ above me. Her long brown hair, which was in two pigtails, with many twigs and leaves stuck in it, dangled above my face, the tips brushing lightly against my face. She looked at me curiously with her big blue eyes, which stood out from her lightly tanned face, which was cover in paint and dirt as if it were war paint, as she stroked _my_ face, but the second she saw I was awake, she pulled her hand away faster than you could crack a whip. I gasped loudly, which caught the attention of Nana, who leaped out of her kennel which, because of her job, was obviously in the nursery, and barked at the girl. Her eyes widened as she began to fly around the room before zipping out of the bedroom window, which I was _certain_ was closed before we fell asleep, but the girl was too fast for Nana, however, her shadow wasn't and Nana latched on to it and eventually trapped it into the drawer in which my mother keeps her sewing equipment, so she can teach Tink, and candles.

I ran to the drawer underneath the one that captured the shadow and grabbed a candle and lit it before running to the window, but there was no sign of the girl.

I shook my head. _I must still be dreaming_, I thought to myself. _None of this makes sense_. I sighed and climbed into bed as Nana settled in her kennel once again and her soft snoring lured me slowly to sleep, but not before I finally felt how my cheeks were burning.

_I couldn't have possibly met __**her**__, _was one of my last thoughts, _I couldn't have __**possibly**__ met Wendy Dare._


	2. Come Away, Come Away!

**A/N: Hey guys, here is an update, and a long one at that, woohoo! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**The next morning-Peter's P.O.V**_

I woke up by being jumped on by Tinker Belle, who was laughing. I groaned, I mean, I am very grateful I am able to attend school, unlike many children, but it doesn't make it any less boring nor any less of a challenge to get up for it.

I got dressed into my uniform of black loafers, navy blue pant with a matching blazer, along with a crisp white shirt and my silver and dark green tie. Then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I looked in the mirror and gasped slightly as I saw I had four light lines of dry dirt trailing down my left cheek. _That isn't possible! _I thought to myself, but smiled, hoping that there was more to that 'dream' than I first thought.

I went downstairs and saw John dressed in the same attire as me with mother combing his hair; she looked up at me and smiled as she shook her head as she smiled warmly at me.

"Oh Peter, your hair is a mess!" She told me and began to drag the silver comb through my hair, pulling my hair back as well when she caught a knot in my hair and I hissed lightly.

Soon both John and I were ready and we waved to Michael and Tink, who waved back from the nursery window, and began walking to school.

* * *

_**In Class**_

In the last lesson of the day, Mathematic class, I had finished the problem I was working on early and decided to finish my drawing, so I slyly took out the drawing of me in bed with Wendy hovering over me, but I am caught by the teacher.

After lesson, Miss Fulsom calls me over, to discuss the drawing she had confiscated early. She sighs. "Who is this?" She asks as she points to the boy in bed.

"Me," I mumble, looking down.

"Peter, speak properly and stand up straight, if you were brave enough to disrespect my lesson by drawing in it you can be brave enough to explain it who the people are, understand?" I straightened my posture and nodded at her and she repeats her original question.

"Me," I tell her and look at her in the eyes respectfully.

She begins to frown slightly and clears her throat awkwardly but continues. "If this is you in bed, what is this?" She points to the floating figure.

I begin to feel anxious. "A girl." I state simply.

I was told to sit down, that I had a detention for showing inappropriate behaviour.

Miss Fulsom dispatched a letter of outrage to my father that set new standards of prudery, even for her. I couldn't believe how badly these events had transpired. The mail boy she had called for and gave the letter to smirked at me and had a sadistically joyful glint in his eyes. I groaned mentally. This would probably be the last day of my life; my father would kill me!

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Mr Panning had been practicing small talk all afternoon, and now his opportunity had arrived. Sir Edward Quiller Couch, the president of the bank, was a man who enjoyed small talk almost as much as a good balance sheet. He forced himself to combat his anxiety as he walked over and awkwardly attempted to join in with a witty comment, but failed. But then, by some magic, he felt a bit more comfortable! Not by much, but it was good to feel a bit more relaxed and at ease. He managed to string a sentence together that had the small crowd roar with laughter. Mr Panning smiled appropriately and began to converse with a bit more ease about the up-and-coming-ball.

* * *

_**Peter's P.O.V-**_

I walked as one condemned, with John and Nana by my side, who had kindly waited for me, like family does. I told them what had happened and they both gave me apologetic looks.

"It is very much not fair you get this treatment, it was only a drawing-and you had finished your work!" John argued, using his handkerchief to clean his circular-lensed glasses. I looked at him with a sad smile.

"I know, but I was apparently being disrespectful to Miss Fulsom and perverse with my drawing." I rolled my eyes.

"How can that be? You had only drew what you dreamt last night and, anyway, if you had the chance to be perverse to Wendy Dare, you would have a sword sticking through you!" John snickered and I chuckled and ruffled his chocolate brown, which he soon amended. It was hopeless to try and think of ways to argue what had happen, my father wouldn't care. _There's nothing I can do about _it, I thought glumly… And then..._fate_!

The mail boy rode passed us on his bicycle; I gasped and wasted no time in setting off after him.

I may not be the strongest boy-wait, its man now, isn't it?-out there, but I was certainly fast on my feet. "The letter!" I yelled after him. "Wait, stop!" I saw him peddle faster to pick up speed and I did the same, breathing heavily.

I lose him for a moment, but it doesn't matter, I know his destination, I just need to be faster than him and get there first.

As I ran in the bank after the boy I saw my father talking to someone whose face I couldn't see.

"Father! I can explain." I shout desperately.

The mail boy ran to my father as I tried to catch him first, but Nana burst in and knocked father, the mail boy, and me as well as all of the bank superiors down.

"Ugh" I groaned and coughed as Nana nudged me up and I heard the door swing open and saw John run in, his face red from running.

He looked around, eyes wide and his mouth agape. "What the Heavens happened here, Peter?" He exclaimed and I winced. This wouldn't end well.

My father got excused and was given permission to bring us home a half hour earlier before his shift ended.

He dragged me and Nana, but left John to trail behind, as he had done nothing wrong. I stumbled a few times to keep up with his pace whilst looking at the ground.

When we got to our home, he opened the door with force and dragged us up the stairs and into the nursery, where Michael was reading with aunt Millicent and mother showing Tink how to knit. My father let go of me but kept his grip on Nana.

They jumped when my father exclaimed, whilst dragging Nana around, "I have been humiliated! No! I must become a man that children fear and adults respect! Or we shall all end up in the street!" He was seething and Tink was cowering slightly whilst Michael and John were frozen in fear and surprise from the outburst.

"George, not so loud." My mother said softly as she got up and walked over to his side to comfort him.

"George, the neighbours will hear." Aunt Millicent tutted at him.

"Let them hear! Let the whole world know!" He exclaimed, not lowering his tone, but not making it any louder. "This is not a nurse, this is a dog." He ripped Nana's bonnet off as everyone gasped. He turned his attention to me. "Tomorrow, Peter, you begin your instruction with Aunt Millicent. It's time for you to grow up, you cannot stop it." I knew I had wide eyes filled with fear. My breath hitch and I felt sick.

* * *

_**That night- Peter's P.O.V**_

I saw my mother shut the nursery window and lock it to stop us from hearing Nana's mournful barking.

"Mother, can anything harm us after the night-lights are lit?" Michael and Tink asked at the same time as they snuggled into their beds.

"No, precious darlings," She said with a smile as warm as the candles. "They are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children." She had lit the final night-light.

"Mother, must you go to the party?" I asked her, wanting her to stay with me on this Winter Friday's night.

"Please, Mother." Michael pleaded in a sad voice.

"Yes Mother, you don't have to go. Father can go by himself." John told her confidently.

My mother shook her head. "By _himself_?" She asked as if it was a rhetorical question "Your father is a brave man, but he's going to need the special kiss to face his colleagues tonight." She told us softly.

"Father? _Brave_?" I asked, scornfully.

My mother's expression became a bit sterner as she defended my father. "There are many different kinds of bravery, dear Peter." She began. "There's the bravery of thinking of others before oneself. Now, your father has never brandished a sword nor fired a pistol, thank heavens, but he's made many sacrifices for his family and put away many dreams." She told us in her storyteller voice, which put me at ease almost immediately.

"Where did he put them?" Tink asked sweetly.

"He put them in a drawer." Mother said in a excited whisper. "And sometimes, late at night, we take them out and admire them. But it gets harder and harder to close the drawer. But he does. And that is why he is brave."

She looked deep into my eyes and I use her doing that to send her the message '_I forgive father_' and my mother smiled and nodded, showing me she understood.

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

"And remember, every cloud has a silver lining." Aunt Millicent said joyfully as Mr and Mrs Panning departed for the party.

"Oh no, it's snowing. We'll catch our death." Mr Panning said hurriedly, looking for any excuse not to go out of his comfort zone.

"Better death than gossip. You _will_ enter that drawing-room with your head held high." Aunt Millicent instructed him, eyes narrowed, telling him he had no other option.

Little did they know that, high above the highest clouds there was a girl, around twelve, watching the parents intently. When the parents had left the street and the aunt shut the front door and lock it. The girl smirked as she noticed a bright golden light hover in front of the nursery window, which magically opened and the ball of light zoom in.

The ball of light flew about carelessly until it reached the drawer containing the shadow. The girl from the clouds entered the nursery and followed the light to the drawer. The light turned out to be golden dust, which, when it stopped surrounding the figure inside, turned out to be produced by a small, male fairy-a pixie, to be exact.

She looks at the pixie and grinned. "Okay Ter." The pixie gave her the thumbs up. "One, two, three!" She pulled the drawer open and saw the shadow fly out on to the wall. The girl grasped at it, reflexes faster than lightning. "Come here you! I got you!" As she fought with her shadow, she jumped on to the table, accidently shutting the pixie in the drawer. "Ugh, must you be so darn in… income… Uh… Oh! Incompetent!"

Aunt Millicent heard the noise and ascended the stairs, and is unnerved by the strange shadow on the wall whilst the girl hides for the moment, all the while glaring and showing her shiny white pearls that are her still-baby teeth in a snarl, showing her hatred of adults. She observes the children and leaves.

The girl came out of hiding and tried to stick her shadow on with a block, but it doesn't work. She threw the block at his shadow then curls up in a ball at the foot of a bed and begins to sniffle. By this point, she had woken Peter up, but she didn't know this, and he was slowly crawling to the foot of his bed

"Girl, why are you crying?" The boy's voice startled her and she gasped in surprise and, on instinct, zoomed up in the air and lead flat against the ceiling.

Peter looked at her, mesmerised and he saw the girl calm down slightly and slowly float down to the carpeted floor. "You can fly!" He exclaimed in a whisper grinning broadly and the girl simply nodded as she bit she lip and an awkward fashion, then decided to give a curtsey to the boy, although she didn't look much like the kind of girl that would curtsey. She wore her long brown hair in pigtails tied up by brown string, her hair still had leaves and twigs stuck in it still, and she also wore a tribal headband (_like the ones in those paintings of tribal women_, Peter noted) that was blue and had a peacock feather of multiple blues attached to it. She also wore a single-sleeve dress made out of turquoise leaves with silver dots that appeared to be stitched together with thin jungle vines, for the one shoulder-strap, and many upon many of thin strings of strong-looking tree sap-there was a rip, however, on the hip, showing she wore undergarments of the same material. She wore no shoes, so her feet were bruised in places, and still had dirt on her tanned skin. Peter noticed last the belt fashioned out of vines entwined together and the sheath attached to it… Holding a knife.

Peter thought it best to be polite and bowed in response, having gotten off his bed by now.

"What is your name?" He asked her, hoping it was _her_ more than anyone could hope for anything.

The girl looked unsure as she crossed her arms. "What is your name?" She countered.

Peter cleared his throat before answering, "Peter Martin Arthur Panning." He smiled, whilst she frowned a bit and he was certain she mumbled, '_What a boringly long name!_'

In the end she shrugged it off and smiled cockily as she answered his question. "Wendy Dare!" She grinned a bit more as she saw his eyes light up.

"Where do you live?" He asked her eagerly.

"Second star to the right, then straight on till morning." She answered with a tone that said '_Pretty obvious, isn't it?_'

"They put that on the letters?" Peter asked, both confused and intrigued.

"Don't get any letters." Wendy stated simply, sounding bored.

"But your mother gets letters." Peter told her.

"Don't have a mother." Wendy stated with the same tone of boredom on the topic

"No wonder you were crying." Peter said with a sad face and sympathetic voice.

Wendy looked confused and quite angry all of a sudden. "I wasn't crying about mothers!" She exclaimed defensively. "I wasn't even crying! I was sniffling! But if I _had_ been crying, it would've been because I can't get the shadow to stick."

"I could sew it on for you." Peter offered, he had seen his mother do it many times and she had, in private, taught him a thing or two about it in case of an emergency with clothing. Wendy nodded in agreement to the idea and Peter went and got a needle and thimble from the drawer "This may hurt a little." He informed her and Wendy began to bite her lip, determined to be strong.

He sewed it on, ignoring those small screams of horror that definitely weren't Wendy and shrugged them off.

He had finished and now needed to cut the thread. "Might I borrow your knife?" He asked and Wendy reluctantly complied. "Thank you."

"Oh, the cleverness of me!" Wendy exclaimed, examining her now-attached shadow and looking proud of her.

"Of course, I did nothing." Peter said sarcastically, smiling, but Wendy didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"You did a little." She admitted, smiling at him, now floating in the air again.

"A little." Peter deadpanned at her, and then thought of a way to get back at her. "Goodnight." He climbed back into bed and closed his eyes.

Wendy looked at him, shocked. She bit her lip again and thought. Then she smirked deviously, a selfish plan being made in her mind. She knew Peter more so than he thought she did, and she knew how big (although nowhere near as big as Wendy's) his ego could be at times, so all she had to do was play that to her advantage.

She slowly climbed on to his bed and whisper, sounding so genuine she surprised herself. "Peter… One boy is worth more than twenty girls.

"You really think so?" He asked, hopeful. _Playing right into my hands now, eh?_ Wendy thought and mentally smirked.

"I live with only girls. The Lost Girls." She beamed with pride as she named them. _That explains why she looked at me with such curiosity last night. Has she seen a boy my age before? _Peter asked himself. "They are well named." Wendy told him

Peter sat up straight, accidentally knocking Wendy. "Who are they?"

"Children who fall out of their prams when the nurse is not looking, children that die before they're ten years of age, or, girls under the age of ten that crave adventure with such passion they find I find myself at their house and they come with me." She explained in a soft voice, as to not awake the other children, only just remembering their presence.

"Are there boys too?" Peter asked, just to make sure.

"Boys have no reason to fall out of their prams. They are given the world on a silver platter, girls are treated as inferior." Wendy explained with a displeased look

Peter halted for a moment. She did have a point. He smiled at what a strong person she was, then he thought of something polite to do, what did his mother tell him to do after talking to girls at parties? "Wendy, I find it perfectly wonderful how strong you are! I should like to give a kiss." He said, smiling shyly.

Wendy held her hand out the wrong way, palm upwards, and looked at him expectantly.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" Peter asked, confused.

"I shall know when you give me one." She replied innocently.

Peter smiled and took the thimble off his little finger and gave it her.

"I suppose I'm to give you one now."

Peter shrugged. "If you like."

He inclined his face, but Wendy gave him an acorn.

"Thank you." He tells her as he walks to Tink's small vanity table and gets some string and uses it to make the acorn into a charm on a necklace, then puts it on. "How old are you, Wendy?"

"Quite young. Not old. What does it matter?" She shrugged the question off and Peter decided to make it his personal mission to figure her age out.

"Don't you know?"

"I ran away. One night, I heard my mother and father talking of what I was to be when I became a woman. So I ran away to Kensington Gardens and I met Ter."

"Ter?" The term was unknown to Peter.

"Terence. He's my fairy-well pixie, to be precise." Wendy grinned.

"But there's no such thing as a f-" Peter began to say, but was cut off by Wendy, eyes ablaze, covering his mouth with her hand.

"_Don't say that_." She hissed. "_Every time_ someone says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead. And I shall never find him if he's dead!"

"You don't mean to tell me there's a fairy in this room?" Peter was astonished.

"We come to listen to the stories. Like the one about the prince who couldn't find the lady who wore the glass slippers. What happens after he finds her?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, he found her and they lived happily ever after." He told her, smiling confusedly. How did she not know the tale of Cinderella?

"I knew it." Wendy smirked victoriously but then shrugged. "Doesn't matter I don't like those stories much, the ones that tall girl tells you. I prefer yours! They are much better, filled with strong girls and adventure!"

Peter felt very flattered. "Wendy, I should like to give you a thimble."

"What's that?" Wendy cocked her head to the side like a child.

Wendy began to back away, eyes wide, as Peter began to lean towards her, but his head was suddenly dragged back with force by his hair. "Terence! No!" She told him off. Terence began making violent gestures and chattering.

Wendy almost looked apologetic. "He's not very polite. He says if you try to give me a _thimble_ again, he'll kill you."

"Oh, and I had supposed fairies to be charming." Peter frowned at the fairy, who stuck his tongue out at him as Wendy began to walk to the window. "Wendy, don't go!" He told her.

"I have to tell the others about Cinderella. I may not like the story much, but the others love it." She shrugged.

"But I know lots of stories. Stories I could tell the girls." He blurted out, surprising himself.

Wendy flicked Terence away from her. "Come with me then Peter; come to Never Land." She told him.

"I cannot fly." Peter admitted.

Wendy laughed happily. "Great! I can teach you. I'll teach you to ride the wind's back, and away we go, Peter, come with me!"

"Could John, Michael and Tink come too?" At the mention of another girl, Wendy beamed and nodded excitedly. Peter ran around the room and woke them up "John, Michael, Tinker Belle!"

John woke with a start. "I didn't do it!" He slurred.

"There is a girl here who is to teach us to fly!" He told the children excitedly.

John sat up and grabbed his glasses, then studied the girl. "You offend reason, mam."

"Mm-hmm." Michael and Tink agreed.

Wendy smirked cockily as she began to levitate, hands on her almost non-existent hips.

"I should like to offend it with you." John amended excitedly.

"You just think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air! It's easy." Wendy told them.

John began to bounce on his bed. "I've got it! Swords, daggers, Napoleon! Woohoo!" The three younger siblings jump off their beds and crashed on to the floor.

Wendy snapped fingers in remembrance, grabbed Terence in mid-air then shook him above the heads of the three Pannings.

Tink and Michael giggled loudly. "Peter, watch us! Puddings, mud pies, ice cream, never to take a bath again!" They fly out of the window, followed by John.

Nana barks outside, escapes the confinements of the rope tied to her collar that was attached to a tree and set off to find Mr and Mrs Panning, and Wendy blows fairy dust on Peter's face.

"Come away, come away to Never Land." She whispered, smiling, her blue orbs sparkling.

"Oh, what about Mother?" Peter asked, only now realising what was going on.

John flew on to the window sill. "Father?"

"Nana?" Tink asked.

Wendy smiled. "There are _mermaids_." She said in a dreamy tone.

"Mermaids!" Tink gasped.

"_Indians._" She told them tauntingly.

"Indians!" Michael's face lit up.

"Pirates as well ya know."

"Pirates!" John grinned. _Hook, line and sinker, _Wendy thought.

The three flew to a near-by roof and Wendy turned to Peter, tenderly grabbing both of his hands, not understanding why his cheeks began to flush at the same time. "Forget them Peter, forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again."

* * *

It was at this moment Mr. and Mrs. Panning, accompanied by Nana, burst into the house.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aunt Millicent ran into the hallway. Sounding worried when she saw their panicked expressions on the parent's faces and joined them as they ran up the stairs in a hurry.

* * *

"Never is an awfully long time." Peter said, not sounding like he would regret the decision of going and never growing up, though.

Wendy smiles a smile no boy over ten can resist, still holding his hands, and Peter smiles back, for the moment completely under her spell.

Now, it, admittedly, would actually be delightful to report that they reached the nursery in time, but, alas, then there would be no story.


	3. Welcome to Never Land!

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy this update.**** Also, the whole, 'Wendy forgetting the Panning's (you'll understand that in a minute.) is actually a reference to the book **_**Peter Pan**_**, which was fun to incorporate.**_

_**Leave a review or favourite, if you want, so I know what kind of stuff you would like next :)**_

* * *

_**Peter's P.O.V**_

John, Tink, Michael and I laughed joyfully as we soared through the skies, careful to avoid clouds, as we don't know what is in them.

I lost track of time, first as we flew above London laughing giddily as John showed us he stole fathers boss's hat, then as we soared over the ocean; Wendy showed off and swooped in close to the sea and dragged her fingertips over the jagged fins of sharks, which my siblings and I can only dream of doing. We could fly, sure, but only to a certain extent.

One thing I learned about Wendy pretty soon is that she forgets quickly. Whilst she dives down to the sea she leaves us above the clouds. We entertain ourselves easily enough but the problem comes when she returns she can only be a few minutes when before she comes back to us but she has no recollection of us, you can see it in her eyes, but after a minute she remembers. At one point we had to tell her our full names. She slowed down and began to fly by me.

"I'm sorry, Peter." She looks at me apologetically and takes my hand. "I can't help it. Just stop me from disappearing and tell me your names only if it takes me what define too long to remember you. It'll work; I'll remember you, I promise." With a smile from her and a nod from me she zooms in front.

We had to do what she instructed me to do about eight more times before she is too fast for us and dips down, but returns, with a few, what she tells us are, mermaid scales stuck to her legs, laughing and she turned to face us, lying on her back and legs crossed, and says, "C'mon you slow pokes." Then she flew to Tink and John and taught them how to do the same. She turned to Michael and I and we realised we were beaming. The smiled at us knowingly, telling us she remembers. I remembered myself to make sure to keep reminding her who we were slyly.

I couldn't bring myself to stop gaping. We were in _space_! _**In actual space**_! We were breathing _in space_! I laughed as I saw Michael and Tink holding Michael's teddy bear, one arm each, swinging it as if it were a child.

Wendy is in front of us, John just behind him. She turns her head away from Terence, who she had been talking to for a bit, and to him. "John. Take a hold of this!" She wiggles her foot slightly and John disgustedly takes Wendy's foot.

Wendy grins broadly. "Nuh-uh-uh! Ya will need both 'ands for the job. Pass it on!"

John does so and shouts down to Michael. "Michael, take hold of my ankle."

"Tink, take hold of my ankle." Michael shouts.

"Okey-dokey, Mikey! Hey, Peter, grab my ankle!" Tink shouted, giggling happily.

"Word 'a warnin'! Whatever happens, don't let go!" Wendy yelled at the top of her lungs, then speeded up faster than anything possibly should be able to go and we zoomed faster and faster towards a star that grows larger and larger as we keep nearing it. Around ten minutes later, we are surrounded in a blinding light and, when it clears and our vision adjusts again, we look around to see the island of Never Land.

"Never Land..." I whispered to myself, completely in awe at the scenery.

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

However, down below, stuck in frozen ice which was previously the ocean, Pirates sing on the pirate ship that went by the name the Jolly Roger.

"_Lying, thieving, a life of sin,_

_A-pirating we go,_

_We're sure to meet below,_

_Fire the cannons and pour the rum,_

_Deal the cards for night has come,_

_A pirating we go..._" They sang like a chant, dancing and working and moving to keep warm in the freezing temperature.

The Captains right-hand man, Mr Smee was shooting at a bird that woke him up. "Game old bird!" He calls out, glaring at it. He is about to shout more abuse to it when his attention is captured by something. He sees the ice splitting and melting. He gasps and hobbles to the Captains room.

"Cap'n?" He exclaims. "As I was sitting wide-eyed on my watch, I noticed it was wintertime on the water and springtime on the shore. I says to meself, '_that's early for spring to be astir'_, spring's not due till three pm! Check the time yourself, Cap'n, and then tell-" He places the pocket watch near the Captains head, which he quickly smashes with his fist.

"I was dreaming, Smee..." He says in a slow but peeved-off voice. "… Of that Dare girl."

"Dare, Cap'n Hook?" Smee questions his superior.

Hook nods and straightens himself in his chair. "Yes. And in my dream, I was a magnanimous fellow, full of forgiveness. I _thanked_ Dare for cutting off my hand and giving me this fine hook for disembowelling and ripping throats, and other such homely uses as combing my hair." He told the chubby and stout man.

"So Dare did you a favour then, Cap'n?" Smee asks, confused at where his Captain was taking this.

He scoffs, "A favour? She threw my hand to a crocodile. The beast liked it so much it's followed me ever since, licking its lips for the rest of me. You call that a _favour_?" He asks rhetorically with narrowed eyes, awaiting Smee's response.

"Oh no! No, no, no. Thank you for that insight sir, though, much appreciated." Smee stuttered and stumbled over his words.

"Thank Lucifer the beast swallowed a clock." Hook said in a relieved tone. "If it wasn't for the ticking, it'd have had me by now." He remembers that Smee had come in quite before "Why did you wake me, Smee?"

Smee smirks deviously. "Like I said Cap'n, the ice is melting, the sun is out, and the flowers are all in bloom."

Hook began to smirk too, his blue eyes, as blue as the brightest forget-me-not, sparkling. "_She's back._"

* * *

_**Wendy's P.O.V**_

I watched with interest as the four siblings, who were finally becoming engraved in my memory, as they spied on the Jolly Roger from a cloud with me.

"Forty gunner, she must do twelve knots under full sail." Peter whispered to no one in particular.

"Look! It's Noodler, with his hands on backwards! Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed, even _Hook_!" John said breathlessly. It was amazing to see them in my own environment, where I could take time to study them, which was quite a bit of fun, if I am honest, and a lot different to my having to zoom off away from them and their imaginations so quickly every night.

I grinned as I got an idea. I stand up. "Let's take a closer look." I encourage them as I begin to bounce from cloud to cloud, laughing. "Yahoo! Watch this!" They soon join in.

John's newly acquired hat falls off in the process. Shame, he suited it. "My hat!" He whines slightly but we laugh it off. I must say, I have met males before. I had met pirates and the Indians and fairies,

We were much too distracted to take much notice in the pirate ship anymore and I only notice Long Tom being aimed at us as it is too late. I push Peter out of the way and fly above the cannonball as John and Michael started to fall and I zoom away from the force of the cannonball.

I look around and can't see the Pannings anywhere. Oh great. I whip around to Terence and instruct him, anxiously yet sternly: "Ter, find Peter and Tink, I think they fell together. Leave the rest to me." He nods reluctantly and zips off.

Once I lose sight of Ter, I put my cockiest grin on and come out of my hiding spot. "Oh Captain Hook!" I call out in a sing-song voice.

"Dare! Stay with her!" He commands.

I give him a mock-impressed look. "Oh goodie, you made a rhyme, bet ya can't catch me though! Over here!"

"Fire!" He yelled. I narrowly miss it and it pierces through the cloud behind me.

I zoom down to the ship and leant against a mast, smirking.

"Ooh! _Cooey_, over here! Good shot, Hook, bet the cloud _never_ saw it comin'!" I snort. I see Hook give the single and the cannon is turn on me. _Three, two… One! _I counted down mentally and zip off into the sky as they fired a cannonball, which took down one of their masts. I cackle and give a few twirls in the air before heading to mine and the Lost Girls' hideout.

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

John and Michael were barely able to keep themselves crashing down to the ground, but they managed. "Michael, are you shot?" John asked, flapping his arms about widely.

"I haven't checked yet, but there's something worser." Michael said, not knowing that 'worser' wasn't a word.

John looked intrigued. "Oh, what could be worse?" Then John notices that they are beginning to dip lower and lower.

"_My thoughts aren't very happy!_" Michael screeches as they plummet down, landing with a splash in a murky lagoon, surfacing eventually, spluttering for air and gasping, soaked.

"_Where are we?!_" John yelled and groaned. This was _not_ good.

* * *

Meanwhile, quite a distance away, the Lost Girls were playing and one of them, a red-headed girl with freckles and a missing tooth called Slightly, who was around nine, peered into the sky using a telescope. She tried to get a better look by standing on her tip toes.

A younger girl, Nibs, around seven, noticed. "What is it?" She questioned.

Slightly stared at the clothed figure, flapping it's arms, trying to stay in the air as best it could, with a confused expression. "It's a large green bird. Quite ugly too, as well." She replied in a distracted manor.

The other girls wanted to see now, too and lunged for the telescope. "Give me it!" They shouted and hollered.

"No!" Slightly whined. She straightened her posture. "When Wendy's away, _I'm_ in charge! _I_ get to look through the telescope." She glared at the others and noticed something. "It's coming closer..." She mumbled.

Suddenly, Terence appeared on the end of the telescope, shocking Slightly. She squeaked and dropped the telescope. "My god!" She shrieked. "I've gone blind! I'm blind!"

The others laughed and cackled. "I'm blind, I've gone blind!" They chanted mockingly, snorting.

Nibs smiled at Terence. "Hello Ter, where's Wendy?" She asked sweetly.

The brown eyed and blonde haired eight year old twins, Marmy and Lamb noticed Terence as well. "Hello Ter." The spoke together, naturally sounding mischievous no matter what they said or felt like.

"Blind, she's blinded me, I'm blind..." Slightly hissed.

Tootles and Curly joined in. "Hello Ter."

"Got any more news of Cinderella?" Curly asked, twirling her finger in her green locks-a mishap with a prank on the fairies, that mishap being they tried to prank the fairies, _never a good idea_.

Now Terence was not _all_ bad; sometimes she was all good. But fairies are so small they only have room for one feeling at a time. And, after, seeing Wendy's almost instantaneous taking to that _boy_, Terence could only feel angry.

He began to chatter into Tootles's ear. She grinned at him. "Ter says the bird's called a... 'Peter.' And Wendy wants us to-" she pointed to the fairy. Ter demonstrated an arrow going through the Peter bird. "-shoot it down."

Slightly had finished her exaggerated whining and cleared her throat to get the other's attention. "Well, we have our orders. Shoot the Wendy bird." She pointed to the sky, at the odd figure.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" The others hollered and grabbed their weapons before taking aim.

Slightly stood behind them, commanding them. "Ready, aim, fire!" She yelled. "Three, two, one..." They saw the bird halt in mid-air then being to plummet down to the land beneath her.

Tootles gasped happily. "I got it!"

Then came a chorus of many other, "No, I got it!" and "I got it!" But they forget about it soon enough and set off running with loud Indian calls into the clearing where Peter lies with an arrow in him. They stop short.

Slightly is taken aback. "That… No… That is no bird." She tells the others slowly.

"It… It's a man. No… A boy." Curly evaluated, just as shocked. She had never seen a boy his age before.

"And Tootles." The twins began, nervously.

"Tootles has killed her." The other girls said as well.

It was at that moment Wendy landed in the clearing, lighter that a pixie, grinning. "Ha! I'm back! Great news, girls!" She announced. "I know what happened to Cinderella. She defeated the pirates. There was stabbing, slicing, torture, bleeding, and they lived happily ever after." She told them, miming the actions and laughing lightly and looking very proud of herself.

"Well, that's a relief I must say." Slightly said, with a few murmurs of agreement following from the other girls.

"Oh, and I bring even g_reater_ news! I have brought you _he_ that told of Cinderella. He is to tell us stories! He is-" She chokes her words down as Slightly moves aside and she sees the body of Peter Panning lead lifelessly on the grass.

"Dead." Slightly tells her, not very sympathetically. "Tragic. Awful thing to happen."

Wendy jumps towards him and kneels down, not sure how to react. "Good shot, though." Nibs says, nervously.

Wendy gingerly plucks the arrow out of Peter and looks down at it. "Whose arrow?" She asks simply and the Lost Girls shuffle about awkwardly before Tootles kneel by her and offers her chest.

"T'was mine, Wendy. Strike, Wendy, strike true." She closes her eyes as Wendy lifts the arrow up, prepared to deliver the blow when she jumps as Peter sighed and Wendy lowered the arrow from where she was about to stab Tootles.

"The Peter Bird lives!" Curly exclaimed happily.

They didn't hear Terence, from behind leaves, yell, "Aaah!" And have a tantrum.

Wendy drew out her acorn from the chain around Peter's neck. It had an arrow mark in it and smiled. "It's my kiss. My kiss saved her." She told her crew.

Slightly had a spark light in her eyes at the word kiss. "I remember kisses. Lemme see it." Wendy showed her the acorn and Slightly grinned. "Aye, that is a kiss. A powerful thing, so be careful." She surveyed the area. "Let us carry him down to the house." She told the others and they went to pick him up before Wendy stopped them quickly.

"Hands." She told them. They put out their hands, which were all of a varying degree of filth, which wasn't a big deal to Wendy really, but she felt she knew what Peter was used to and how tidy he was. He would hate to get dirty if he couldn't get clean almost immediately afterwards.

"They're a bit dirty." Curly said.

"She must stay here and die." Slightly shrugged.

"No!" Wendy exclaimed, her eyes were wide in shock at the notion.

Slightly looked adorably confused and bewildered, "oh," she said awkwardly. "How could I have thought that? Stupid me. Sorry." She apologised.

Wendy tapped her lip with her little finger with the thimble on it. "We shall build a house around her." She decided. "With a chimney, and a door knocker, and windows!" She told them, getting excited. Building houses was a nice hobby.

The Lost Girls cheered. "Yay!" They whooped and returned to their Indian calls as they ran back into the forest to gather supplies.

Wendy stayed with Peter, still holding his kiss, and didn't notice the twins return until they informed her, "Ter did it," and ran off again.

Wendy stood up. "Terence! Oh, Terence!" She called out. She found him on a branch and sighed. "Was it you, Ter?"

Terence sprouted a halo, which turned into horns as she nodded eventually and stepped towards Wendy.

She glared at him, picked him up roughly. Her mouth began to show the tips of her teeth as she snarled at him almost silently. "Then I am your friend no more." And, with that said, threw Terence, who proceeded to zip off, in tears.

Wendy looked sad as Terence flew off, but she looked at Peter and frowned, then crossed her arms in defiance. She would not give in to Terence after he tried to kill her friend!

She sat cross-legged by him whilst she waited for the other Lost Girls, making daisy chain, rose swords and life-like buttercup crowns fit for a king and singing songs she remembered Tinker Belle and John singing on the way here that were lovely to hear, as she had never heard-what did they call them? Oh yeah-nursery rhymes before and they sounded magical.

"_Twinkle, twinkle star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high; like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…_"


	4. The Croc, The Capture and The Mermaids

_**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the delay. It just took me so long to write this chapter in a way I liked so I really hope you like it and I won't waste you time anymore!**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.M Barrie. The only thing I own is the Headcanon of the places of the characters being altered and swapped.**_

_**~Ciara**_

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V- Later that day.**_

Slightly had all the girls line up as she heard Peter moving within his little house that the girls had efficiently built around him.

She tapped her hands together quietly. "First impressions are very, very important." She informed the other girls, who were trying to make themselves look presentable. Curly combed her fingers through her namesake hair, the twins, who may have had names but it was pointless to call them by them as if would surely be calling the wrong one, were examining each other, Nibs and Tootles were messing around together still but Slightly sent them a warning look then saw the door creak open a small bit. She ran into the line eagerly and elbowed Nibs, who was still mucking about. "Here she is, look loveable!"

The girls widened their eyes innocently and plastered cute and hopeful smiles on.

Peter opened his door to find the Lost Girls, drawn up in posture

Slightly slowly stepped forward. "Peter Boy, for you we built this house, with a door knocker." She gestured to their creation and beamed proudly.

"And a chimney." Tootles added, for good measure, hoping that would turn the odds in their favour. Peter smiled at the girls, seeing how proud they were, but at the same time they were nervous, but he didn't understand why.

The other girls stepped forward, once again in line with Slightly, who turned her head and whispered, "One, two, three."

At the count of three, the girls dropped to their knees and cupped their right hand in the left, in a begging motion. They looked pleading. "Oh, please be our father!" They cried.

Peter was taken aback by the cry. "Oh! Well, it is frightfully fascinating," he smiled, somewhat recovering from his surprise, "but you see, I've had no real experience." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he admitted this.

The twin next to Tootles let her hands fall to the side and she pouted slightly as she peered at him curiously. "Do you tell stories?" She asked simply.

Peter grinned and nodded. "Oh, Yes. Most definitely!"

Curly beamed at him, and he saw that she had one of her front teeth missing, as she clapped excitedly. "Then you're perfect!"

Peter looked at the young girls looking hopeful and still-pleading and he sighed happily as he smiled wider. "Very well, I will do my best." He vowed to them.

The ecstatic response from the girls was almost immediate. "Hooray!" They cheered giddily.

Slightly bowed. "I am the Lost Girl Slightly, and I can't tell you how-" she was cut off swiftly by Nibs.

"-Hello, my name's Nibs." Suddenly she pulled on Peter's collar, bringing his face down to her level and she produce a blindfold from behind her and tied it around Peter's head, covering his eyes. "Sorry about the blindfold." She apologised.

"We must be cautious." Slightly informed him. "There are some nasty characters about." She scowled as she counted them in her head.

"If Hook discovers our hideout, he'll gut us." Nibs continued, gagging silently at the thought as she finished her knotting, which was impeccable.

"How dreadful!" Peter sympathised, adjusting to the loss of one of his senses.

"Oh, it ain't that bad!" Slightly grinned. "We live for it!"

Peter grew a tad bit confused at this and tried to question them as Nibs pushed him to the entrance. "But I-"

Nibs swiftly cut him off, not bothering to let him finish his talking. "Time to meet Mother, Father." She laughed cheerily and the other girls joined as they ran, jogged and skipped behind her.

"So looking forward to being your daughters!" The twins called out in an excited tone then proceeded to fall into a fit of giggles. Then they snapped their fingers in remembrance. "Oh yeah! We found your sister in the meadow. She got distracted and a Neverbird knocked into her and she fell. She's alright. Bit bruised but nowt major. Her nightie was torn and stained though, so we gave her some of our old clothes, from when we first came to Neverland!" They informed their father as the skipped behind him.

The Lost Girls entered as ungracefully as to be expected from girls without a proper upbringing, but they were happy and joyous so what did grace matter?

Nibs untied her knots and removed the cloth and Peter blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, getting used to the light. His first sight was Wendy, grinning and holding her arms out wide, gesturing to her home proudly, and Tink playing with some wooden blocks in the corner, her hair now in pigtails with string that she had tied one bell to on each string, she wore a dress fashion out of autumn leaves and grass, which ended mid-shin. She still had her socks on though, so that was good. She had tree sap in her hair and on her cheek, along with traces of mud and petals.

Wendy cleared her throat. "Welcome, Father!" her grin turned devious as she floated off the ground and turned to the girls, who were now accompanied by Tink too. "Discipline, that's what fathers believe in!" She warned them. She pursed her lips, trying to recall what she had gathered of fathers over time. She turned to Peter. "You must spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again!" She told him. "In fact, you should think to kill them!" The girls' eyes widen and they looked at Peter, warily, as they huddled together.

"Wendy! Mother!" Peter called out as Wendy jabbed at the girls jokingly. "I agree that they are perfectly horrid, but, although it's true a father disciplines, they do not _kill_ the children!" Peter saw Wendy's mouth shape into a small 'o' as she took in the new information and he shrugged, smiling nonchalantly. "Besides, if youkill them and they shall think themselves... Important." He warned Wendy.

Nibs nodded eagerly in agreement and the others joined, including Tink. "Oh yes, very." She told Wendy with certainty.

"So important." Slightly joined in, looking repulsed.

Curly pulled a disgusted face. "And-and… _Unique_."

Peter smirked as Wendy floated to her crafted chair, much larger than the rest, showing her status as leader, deciding that he had to start being a father now, and so some form of discipline was required to show his authority. The girls noticed his smirk and watched him warily. "I suggest something far more dreadful. _Medicine_." This captured the girls, including Wendy's attention, especially as Tink retched at the thought of the vile concoction. "It's the most beastly, disgusting stuff. The sticky, sweet kind."

The girls gagged at the thought and huddled around Wendy's chair. "Oh Mother!" They cried, understanding from what little they remembered of mothers and fathers that mothers were always the ones in charge, but they allowed the father to believe he was the one who held that spot. "They Peter to kill us please, Mother, please!" Wendy simply smirked, a proud gleam in her eye as she watched Peter, sizing him up, as she had never encountered a boy not from Neverland's Indian tribes she liked, yet her, Michael and John were miraculous exceptions.

Peter stifled a laughed as saw Nibs and Curly protecting the twins by standing in front of them. "Okay then… Littlest first! Tink and Michael?" Tink shuffled forward, looking solemn, the bells in her hair made a much too happy jingle for the occasion. Peter frowned as he saw Michael didn't step forward. "Michael? John?" He looked around and gasped. "My brothers!" This provoked Tink to look around and the bells tinkled again as she jumped in horror of not seeing her brothers-especially her twin.

Now. Wendy could relatively easily remember girls, so she remembered Tink. Alas, she didn't have much fondness or tolerance of boys, so they could easily escape her mind unless she was with them continuously, or they had impacted on her in some way, which was hard to do and yet Peter had done it. John and Michael had yet to do this to her and thus that is reason Wendy pulled a confused expression and asked, "Who?"

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V- With John and Michael**_

A aggravating ticking sound had been plaguing the boys for quite some time and now Michael was observing the source of the loud ticking, "It's louder from inside this rock," He delivered his findings to his brother, without the knowledge that what he was observing was in fact a crocodile, not a rock.

John hit the crocodile with a stick he had grabbed a while ago to help him guide through the lagoon they had landed in. "How very peculiar." He said, intrigued. All of a sudden the 'rock' shifted and turned around with lightning speed to face the two terrified. John gulped and took charge, taking a firm hold of his little brothers' wrist and yelling "_**Run!**_" and they took off.

The crocodile chased them into the jungle, where they were eventually snapped into the air by traps.

John's nightshirt had flipped up and now covered part of his face. "How humiliating." He grumble, frowning.

"John, there's something worser." Michael said, pointing towards the ground. When John looked down he saw a native pretty girl wearing face paint and traditional tribal attire around his age. John flushed deep red and tried to make himself look presentable in the presence of a lady.

Obviously the young girl didn't care for John trying to fix himself up, that only made his predicament even funnier. She looked up at them, very much amused by the situation, and openly laughed at their misfortunes. Then she heard footsteps and was about to run off, but first sent the boys a look and signal to stay absolutely quiet and still, but this cost her precious time and she could no longer escape.

Suddenly, a man dressed in red, with a Hook in place of his right hand and eyes as blue as the brightest forget-me-not appeared with other men, who age had been anything but kind to them. Captain Jameson Hook. He smiled charmingly, although a class dunce could have easily guessed he had devious intents. "Princess Tiger Lily." He greeted cheerily. "We search as ever for Peter Pan and his secret hideout. Luckily, two boys of his acquaintance were seen falling into this part of the jungle. Have you seen them?"

Tiger Lily cursed them in her mother tongue, a foreign language to the males surrounding her and above her, except Smee, who thought himself as quite the multi-lingual translator.

"She says sorry, but no." He informed his Captain.

Hook's charming smile turned into its true form, a devious and sadistic smirk. As his men held her from escaping, he traced his hook across her throat. "My hook thinks you have, Princess."

John grew furious at the sight of a gang of _grown _men treating a young lady in the manner they were. "I say, unhand that savage, you...you savage!" He called out and Tiger Lily groaned and rolled her eyes as Hook perked up slightly and turned his head upwards and saw the boys he was looking for in the form of a present, already tied up- I mean wrapped up- for him too!

* * *

_**With Peter and Wendy**_

Now, Mermaids are not as they are in storybooks. They are dark creatures, in touch with all things mysterious. If Hook had captured Wendy's brothers, the mermaids would know.

Wendy guided Peter and Tinker Belle to the edge over the water and knelt down on the rock, which they soon did after her.

The two Pannings gasped in delight as three mermaids swam towards them. Their skin was pale blue and wet, their fingers were webbed and their hair was in dreadlocks. Their eyes were such a dark blue they could easily be mistaken for black.

"Oh, how sweet!" Tink said, mesmerised.

Peter saw Wendy look at Annabelle with an expression showing immense doubt in Tink's statement, but at the same time she has a knowing look mixed in, meaning she hadn't told them something about them. "Are mermaids not sweet?" He asked.

Wendy snorted and smiled at them. "They'll sweetly drown you if you get too close." She told them in a butter-wouldn't-melt voice then took on a serious expression, meaning she was being serious.

The mermaids surfaced and communicated with Wendy in gurgles and hisses, but one of them held Peter in an alluring trance. He began to hold his hand out towards him.

Thankfully, Tink pulled his arm back, alerting Wendy, who snatched him back completely and hissed violently at the mermaid and glaring darkly at her.

She grabbed their arms and got them a safe distance from the mermaids.

She saw that Peter was still in a trance and sighed, she had forgotten that what sounded like repulsive gurgles and hisses and other sounds to a girl, sounded like harmonious singing to a boy. Mermaids in Neverland put up with girls and could be quite helpful, but never nice by any means, but reverted back to their rudimentary ways of old, when they lured male sailors to their deaths, whenever they encountered a male, which only happened when a one of the tribe's boys came to collect water, but they were given things to cover their ears to avoid listening to it so they had given up on them. So they were very pleased Peter had arrived. Their songs could work again and put a male in a trance.

Wendy walked purposely to the water and hissed and growled at the mermaids threateningly. Tink couldn't understand but the mermaids soon swam off hurriedly. Wendy cupped her hands and scooped water up and flew in front of Peter quickly. She chucked it his face and he sputtered, but his eyes were still cloudy. "Urgh!" She drew her hand back and smacked his cheek.

He blinked and his eyes widened. "_**Ow!**_" He exclaimed, soothing his red-marked cheek. "Why did you do that Wendy?"

"Peter!" Tink hugged his leg. "The meanie mean mermaids almost got you! Wendy saved you though!" Peter wiped as much water from his face as he could and smiled thankfully at Wendy, who shot him a small and quick smile back, before turning serious again.

"The Black Castle." Was all she said at first, but it was all she needed to make Tink shudder in fright, making her bells tinkle again. The stories Peter told of that place were terrifying and dreadful and he didn't tell them much because he was totally incapable of censoring, if you will, the scare factor of the more shady and shadowed places of Neverland and always got carried away with the darker details, as boys quite often do, and it gave her nightmares

Then she unsheathed her dagger and chucked it into the air as soon as the tip was unsheathed. It spun in the air six times up and six times down. When she caught it, her devious smile took its rightful place on her lips. "The Mermaids say that Hook has your brothers at the Black Castle."


End file.
